dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Corcoran Tippets
Dr. Corcoran Tippets is a human citizen and doctor at Pembroke Hospital. Biography Police File Name: Corcoran Tippets Age: ' 54 '''Occupation: ' Doctor '''Malady: Psychological Profile: ''' It is clear in conversation with Doctor Tippets that the flu is beginning to have an impact on his mental state, causing stress and loss of sleep, despite his experience with epidemics and trauma prior to this. This has caused some in the hospital to question his ability to carry out his required duties. '''Notes: "Though the recent stress has taken its toll, Doctor Tippets remains a well-respected doctor, and deservedly so. He is close with Nurse Branagan, and remains the only one to see and understand her skills." Official Vampyr site Spanish Flu Epidemic As the flu outbreak overwhelms Pembroke Hospital, Dr. Tippets' works almost constantly, rarely taking a rest. To continue working through the exhaustion, Dr. Tippets has become addicted to drugs, regularly administering them to himself in secret. Medical Error Dr. Tippets caused the accidental death of patient Samuel Connor, when he attempted to perform a lung surgery. Tippets administered an incorrect dosage of anaesthetics to his patient before operating on him; the overdose caused internal bleeding and resulted in the patient's death. Tippets and Nurse Branagan tried to cover up the real cause of death, writing that the patient had died from "fast-progressing pneumonia by virus-induced pulmonary consolidation (Spanish influenza) in the death report. Characteristics Personality Corcoran Tippets is generally well-respected among the Pembroke staff, and is overall friendly, hard-working, and dedicated to his profession. He is motivated to work through to the end of the epidemic. Since the first wave of the Spanish flu, however, Dr. Tippets has been overworked like many others at the hospital. His drive to continue working as a physician has spiralled into compromising his own health to do so: he has resorted to using stimulants just so he is able to stay awake. Stress and loss of sleep combined has taken a toll on his mental state, weakening his medical judgement and resulting in the death of a patient. His reliance on stimulating drugs has resulted in addiction, causing further damage to his own body. Gameplay Hints *'Hint #1: '''Corcoran is convinced that Gwyneth Branagan is overqualified as a nurse. (+500 XP) **Conversation path: '"Your life in London?" > "Tell me about the staff?" > "Positive characters?"' *'Hint #2: Corcoran is a drug addict. (+150 XP) **Obtained by eavesdropping on Tippets as he sneaks into a locked area. Observe him from a scaffold outside the hospital. *'Hint #3: '''Corcoran is exhausting himself, and refuses to stop working. (+100 XP) **Obtained by talking to Gwyneth Branagan. ***Conversation path: '"Your life in London?" > "Tell me about the staff?" > "Anyone that stands out?" *'Hint #4:' Corcoran's medical error cost Mr. Connor his life. (+150 XP) **Obtained during the investigation The Harder They Fall after examining the cadaver. *'Hint #5: '''Corcoran will resign as soon as the epidemic is eradicated. (+150 XP) **Obtainable after learning Hint #4. **After speaking to Tippets and Nurse Branagan about his medical error, speak to Tippets and select the conversation point: '"I will cover for you." (If Reid instead speaks to Nurse Branagan and chooses '"I won't reveal Doctor Tippets' error" ''the hint will be lost). Trivia *Dr. Tippets' appearance bears similarity to the likeness of English actor , who notably starred as Doctor Van Helsing in several Dracula films. References Category:Citizens Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR